


One Way or Another

by reen212000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout isn't necessarily fair play. McSheplets Challenge #59 Tease on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

The first time John sees it, it's just before they leave for Atlantis. Rodney is facing the crowd of expeditionists, smoothing a hand languidly down his very soft orange fleece. John had no choice but to follow the motion with his eyes.

By the time he pulled his gaze away, the major knew he was being watched. Rodney McKay's patented Laser Blue Stare® number 3 focused on him, knocking John right between the eyes. Readjusting his TAC vest, John bit the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing. Still, he felt the hot rush of embarrassment mixed with excitement creep up his neck.

_Oh my God,_ he thought frantically. _This needs to stop._

“You got a problem with that, Major?” Sumner's gruff voice startled John to attention.

Glancing back at McKay, John saw the crooked mouth form a smug grin. _I'm so dead._

oOoOo

The next time flirting ensued, Rodney was in his newly-found lab. It was three doors down from the main lab, but this one was his alone where he could work undisturbed by minions.

After learning of McKay's medical condition, John dropped by with a peace offering of coffee and sandwiches. Rodney had been missing since lunch, and John really didn't want to carry the man to the infirmary.

At first glance, John saw absolute chaos. Broken machinery, wires, power crystals, and assorted gadgets strewn here and there. Placing the tray on a semi-flat surface, the major flinched when the slanted table came to life.

The second thing he noticed was Rodney's ass, wiggling slowly as he made his way out of guts of a console. John took the time to watch the broad shoulders emerge from the equipment. He let his eyes rove down to the dusty khakis encasing sturdy legs, then up to Rodney's little paunch of a belly, to the slightly muscular arms cradling parts of the console. 

Rodney wiped one arm across his forehead, finally noticing his visitor. “Major? John?”

From somewhere far off, John heard his name. But he was far too busy staring at the perfect and pert nipples announcing themselves through the scientist's tight shirt. He sighed at the blue, blue eyes that sparkled with excitement, as Rodney's mouth formed into that smug grin again.

Blinking, John felt like the wind got knocked out of him. Taking a careful breath, he smiled back, clearing his throat. “Uh, hey. Brought you some, uh, food.”

With more grace than John ever gave him, Rodney rose, placing the parts on another table. Reaching over the major, Rodney grabbed convenient wipes and slowly cleaned his hands. He leaned in closer to replace the box of wipes and snag a coffee mug. Without breaking his gaze, Rodney took a sip. “Thanks.” He was so close, John could smell his coffee-flavored breath.

Dropping his eyes coyly, Rodney's smile turned predatory. Moving the tray, he let blunt and gentle fingers caress the activated console. “Very nice.”

John took a step back; he'd seen that look on restless natives. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Rodney glanced over his prey slowly, making John squirm a little. “I'll smile any damn way I please, Major.” Taking a bite of his sandwich, Rodney dipped his head in the direction of the John's untouched plate. “As much as I would love you to stand around staring at me all day, I'd really prefer if you ate.”

“Okay,” John said absently. 

No, he wasn't thinking about Rodney's hands waving about as he described each piece of machinery in the room. Nor was John thinking about DADT, Sumner, or the Wraith. And he definitely wasn't thinking about kissing that ridiculous, annoying, sexy smirk off Rodney's face.

_Crap._

oOoOo

When Sumner dies, John stops looking at Rodney's smirks. Honestly, he doesn't have the time. Suddenly he's responsible for the lives of over one hundred people, and he has no idea where to begin.

“Anything I can help you with?” Rodney's quiet voice startles John out of his misery.

“No, I'm good. But thanks.”

Waving an object in his hand, Rodney's eyes gleam with mischief. “I found something that you might even think is cool.” Taking the major's hand, Rodney leads them to a secluded area of The City. 

“I don't have time, McKay, I have to–”

McKay waved his hands impatiently. “I promise to send you back to playing soldier in an hour. Besides,” he said with a smirk, “You look like you need a break.”

“Well, if it's playing lightswitch, I'm not in the mood.” Planting his feet, the major crossed his arms.

Stopping short, Rodney turned slowly around, a scowl marring his smooth features. He purposefully marched the few feet between them, footfalls echoing off the dank walls. In one motion, Rodney wrapped his big hands around John's shoulders, drawing the major closer, and stole John's breath away with a kiss.

It was over before it began as Rodney stepped back, appraising his work. When John finally came to his senses, he opened his eyes to find an amused smile on Rodney's face. He watched the scientist raise the object to his chest; it flashed green all around Rodney. Reaching out, John felt the strange slickness of a shield as he tried to pull Rodney back into his arms.

“Now wait just a damn minute, McKay!”

The man shrugged, and spun on his heel. “Sorry, Major. I have work to do,” he said tossing a demur smile over his shoulder. “I have to find a Lightswitch with a strong enough gene to get this off me. If you know of someone...”

John ran after Rodney, nearly tripping over his own feet. Finding the only broom closet in Atlantis, John furiously thought about what else he could think off.

oOoOo

The End.

Thanks for indulging in my indulgence.


End file.
